Skitty
| textcolor=black| name='Skitty'| jname=(エネコ Eneco)| image=Skitty.png| ndex=300| evofrom=None| evointo=Delcatty| gen=Generation III| pronun= Skit-ee | hp=50| atk=45| def=45| satk=35| sdef=35| spd=50| total=260| species=Kitten Pokémon| type= | height=2'00"| weight=24.3 lbs| ability=Cute Charm Normalize| color='Pink'| gender=75% ♀/25% ♂| }} Skitty (Japanese: エネコ Eneco) is a -type Pokémon. Appearance Skitty is a pink, cat-like Pokémon with a big pouch as a tail. it is known of having the trait of chasing its own tail. It has large pink ears and small eyes. Special abilities It has the ability Cute Charm, which has a 30% chance of inflicting an Attract condition on foes using a direct attack on the Pokémon. In generation IV skitty can also have the ability Normalize, which makes all moves skitty uses the normal type. In the anime May caught a Skitty as her third Pokémon. Evolution Skitty evolves into Delcatty only by use of a Moon Stone. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Route 116 |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=Route 116 |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 222 |dprarity=Swarm |platinum=Route 222 |ptrarity=Swarm |heartgoldsoulsilver=Pokéwalker |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None BW2=rare Pokédex entries |ruby=Skitty has the habit of becoming fascinated by moving objects and chasing them around. This Pokémon is known to chase after its own tail and become dizzy. |sapphire=Skitty is known to chase around playfully after its own tail. In the wild, this Pokémon lives in holes in the trees of forests. It is very popular as a pet because of its adorable looks. |emerald=A Skitty's adorably cute behavior makes it highly popular. In battle, it makes its tail puff out. It threatens foes with a sharp growl. |firered=It is said to be difficult to earn its trust. However, it is extremely popular for its cute looks and behavior. |leafgreen=It is said to be difficult to earn its trust. However, it is extremely popular for its cute looks and behavior. |diamond=It can't stop itself from chasing moving things, and it runs in a circle, chasing its own tail. |pearl=It can't stop itself from chasing moving things, and it runs in a circle, chasing its own tail. |platinum=It can't stop itself from chasing moving things, and it runs in a circle, chasing its own tail. |heartgold=It's adorable when it chases its own tail. It's difficult to earn its trust. |soulsilver=It's adorable when it chases its own tail. It's difficult to earn its trust. |black=It can't stop itself from chasing moving things, and it runs in a circle, chasing its own tail. |white=It can't stop itself from chasing moving things, and it runs in a circle, chasing its own tail. }} Sprites |rbysapspr = Skitty(RS)Sprite.png |emeraldspr = Skitty(E)Sprite.gif |frlgspr = Skitty(RS)Sprite.png |IIIback = Skitty(Back)Sprite1.png |rbysapsprs = Skitty(RS)ShinySprite.png |emeraldsprs = Skitty(E)ShinySprite.gif |frlgsprs = Skitty(RS)ShinySprite.png |IIIbacks = Skitty(Back)Sprite2.png |dpspr = Skitty(DPPt)Sprite.png |ptspr = Skitty(DPPt)Sprite.png |hgssspr = Skitty(DPPt)Sprite.png |IVback = Skitty(Back)Sprite3.png |dpsprs = Skitty(DPPt)ShinySprite.png |ptsprs = Skitty(DPPt)ShinySprite.png |hgsssprs = Skitty(DPPt)ShinySprite.png |IVbacks = Skitty(Back)Sprite4.png |bwspr = Skitty BW.png |bwsprs = Skitty Shiny BW.png |Vback = Skitty Back V.png |Vbacks = Skitty Shiny Back V.png }} Games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red & Blue Rescue Team Skitty is a starter Pokémon in the game, which can be get by getting the hasty nature in the female gender. Unlike other starter Pokémon which can be chosen as a partner, Skitty is only playable by taking the personality test, or after beating the game. It can also be recruited in the Joyous Tower around 8-10F. Pokémon Diamond and Pearl The Pokémon Skitty can be found at Route 222 with the use of a Poké Radar. Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line